


Fallen Angel Allure

by frozenCinders



Category: Luck & Logic
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: [Alternate Ending]During the months after Lucifer's escape, Olga absolutely could not stop thinking about him. He tells himself he's not eager to try Venus' plan to lure him out.The chances he's lying are 100%.





	

Olga kneeled on the pavement, swallowing his nerves and focusing on the sound of crickets around him and cars in the distance. His earpiece crackled to life and he was instructed to go on.

It had been Venus' idea after he told everyone about his full experience with Lucifer, and at first, chief Veronica was appalled by it. However, after months of searching for Lucifer with little success, she began to reconsider. They were able to pinpoint an area where Lucifer may be hiding out, but not even Quetzalcoatl's assistance could narrow down his location. Thankfully, the place was abandoned. Olga had accepted Venus' plan both as a way of luring Lucifer out and serving as punishment for the suffering he'd caused. Operation "Fallen Angel Allure," Venus had happily named it.

Olga could hear his logic. The chances that Lucifer was close enough to hear him... were 90%. He refused to let the uncertainty of that last 10% bother him. He lamented not being allowed to mute the microphone on his earpiece out of embarrassment and shivered slightly as he slowly unbuckled his belt.

It was no exaggeration to say he couldn't stop thinking about Lucifer since he heard he'd escaped overnight. Suspicion had been cast on Olga at first, but his coworkers reasoned that the reason Olga was so attached to Lucifer was that they were in a covenant- what Olga had always wanted. If he'd been responsible, he would have disappeared to run away with him, certainly so after all this time.

He was almost constantly on Olga's mind, day and night. During the day, he would plead with himself to come up with some way of finding Lucifer somehow, to remember some granule of important information that would lead them to him. And at night, he would revisit the times he was close to Lucifer, and his brain would take things further. He wouldn't have gotten cold feet when Lucifer almost kissed him before they forged the covenant. He wouldn't have allowed Lucifer's mouth to avoid his own, moving down to his chin when they overtranced.

He wanted Lucifer's mouth on his own so badly. He would never admit such a thing to his coworkers, but he felt a thousand times worse about the wasted opportunity than about the suffering he'd caused with Lucifer. He stressed over it and tried to deny it to himself often, but his recurring dreams and fantasies that he enjoyed so greatly couldn't possibly be lying to him.

It wasn't even just kissing and sex that he wanted. Whenever something would happen in his life, even mundane things like getting lost outside or finding a new favorite book, he couldn't help but imagine Lucifer right there with him. He would get the phantom sensation of Lucifer's arms wrapped around him, the same feeling that had been ever present during their trance union. Sometimes, he would stare up at the stars at night and set his hand on the windowsill, both imagining and hoping Lucifer would appear to hold it.

The chances that he was legitimately in love were 100%.

"Olga, are you there?" Veronica addressed. He'd gone silent for a bit while he mustered up the courage to carry out the plan.

"Yes," he whispered, "I'll do it now."

Olga reached down his pants to touch himself, imagining his hand was Lucifer's, as he'd done countless times before. He coaxed himself to hardness, trying his best to swallow his pride and allow at least a few noises to slip out. As the heat spread across his face and he finally got fully into the mood, he whimpered Lucifer's name.

Olga relocated his hand, slipping under his boxers and drawing a shiver out of him as his eyes squeezed shut. The moan that had caught in his throat came out as a choked gasp as Olga felt someone's breath on the back of his neck. He glanced back, and the next thing to get caught in his throat was his heart as he was met with beautiful purple eyes framed by green hair.

"Lucifer..." Olga breathed in disbelief, hand frozen in place.

"Oh, don't let me interrupt you. Don't you-"

"Olga, is that Lucifer?! Is he there?!"

"-hm? Would that help?"

Veronica shouting in Olga's ear had completely drowned out most of what Lucifer said. To both of them, he said yes in an eager whisper. Lucifer moved to be in front of Olga and sat on the ground, pulling him into his lap.

"This is something I wanted to try with you... we just didn't have the time, did we?"

"Olga, you don't have to let this happen," Veronica told him, beginning to grate on his nerves, "just lead him to the place we discussed. Tell him... ugh, tell him you want to take... _this_ , to a bed."

Despite Lucifer not having been around, Olga's entire life was revolving around him. It was frustrating, and he figured that if he got what he wanted out of Lucifer, perhaps he could stop wanting it. Just once couldn't hurt. The warmth of Lucifer's hand around his cock- for real this time- was especially convincing.

"I want this," he whispered to both of them, and to himself.

Admitting it aloud sent a wave of some indescribable feeling through him. All he knew was that as Lucifer was smiling at him, time seemed to slow down for the two of them, and it felt _right,_  and something in him just... clicked. It was as if his logic had suddenly changed. In this moment- really, at all times- he wanted nothing more than to belong to Lucifer. The chances that this was his destined path... were 100%.

So he submitted completely, clinging to Lucifer as he stroked him, whispering words of appreciation into Olga's ear. Words of how beautiful he was, how much he missed his voice, how everything he did felt lackluster without Olga there with him. Had the feeling been mutual the entire time..?

"Olga, please realize he's lying to you," Veronica interrupted the moment. "I know it hurts. I know it's difficult to accept, but you must."

Lucifer was awfully close to the earpiece and could most likely tell someone was talking through it, whether he could make out the words or not.

"Before meeting you, I tranced with just about anyone and everyone. I thought it was fun. I still think it can be... but I find myself not wanting to trance with anyone but you."

Lucifer continued speaking the exact words Olga wanted to hear, as if he could read his mind.

"I feel the sa-" Olga seized up with a moan as Lucifer moved to kiss at his neck, speeding the pace of his hand. "Th-the same... I was desperate for someone to trance with, to forge a covenant with, but I- can't stop thinking about you. I don't want anyone else, just- just please don't leave me again..."

"It's not like I wanted to leave you behind."

"Olga... you must have a plan, right? Please tell me this isn't how you really feel!"

Veronica still believed in him...

"You love me, don't you?"

"I do," Olga answered with a trembling voice, body vibrating and eyes rolling into the back of his head as he arched his back, firmly gripping Lucifer's shoulders.

"You're so very dear to me..."

Olga's voice cracked around a moan. He desperately wanted Lucifer to pin him down and finish him off but he couldn't organize his thoughts well enough to voice his desire.

Lucifer licked his lips as Olga came into his hand, making a mess of both of their clothes. Olga desperately whispered Lucifer's name in a mantra during both the rise and fall of his climax, slowing down as he calmed down from it.

"I miss you, Olga," he said, his clean hand coming up to rest on Olga's cheek. "I want you back."

Olga froze, eyes wide as Lucifer took his hand and brought it up to his mouth, kissing the backs of his fingers like he did when they formed their covenant. When they vowed to devote themselves to each other.

"Did you miss me too, Olga?"

"Yes," he answered immediately, without thinking.

"Will you follow me just one more time?"

"Olga, you do recall you're supposed to be taking him to the target point?!"

Olga didn't respond, sufficiently distracted by the soft kiss Lucifer gave him. That was the first time he had kissed Olga on the lips...

"Olga!"

Lucifer's grin widened and he gently removed the earpiece. That was the second time it had been in his hand; and it was the last as he flicked it away.


End file.
